The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing knockdown board material, in which the wooden board material is associated with foam material. By means of the method, the board material has anti-humidity, fireproof and bactericidal effect. In addition, the printing material is easy to attach to the surface of the board material and the surface is not subject to wearing and detachment. When paved, the board material is able to absorb the unplainness of the ground and achieve a soft protective effect as well as beautify the appearance and improve using effect.
The existent knockdown floor tiles can be divided into several kinds including plastic floor tiles, EVA foam floor tiles and real wooden floor tiles. With respect to the plastic floor tile, it has thin thickness and in the case that the original ground is unplane, after laid on the ground, the surface of the plastic floor tile will be also unplane.
The EVA foam floor tile is made of EVA foam material. The surface of such floor tile is transfer-printed with stripes. Such floor tiles are cut with corresponding recesses and projections and can be quickly assembled. Such material is soft and safe. However, when demolded, a demolding agent must be added to the foam material. The demolding agent will be left on the foam material. This will result in difficulty in coloring and transfer-printing of the foam material. Even if the surface of the foam material is printed with a picture layer, such picture layer is very likely to detach after a period of use. Therefore, the picture will be deteriorated and the foam material is subject to wearing. In addition, the foam material is quite soft so that in the case that a heavy load is placed thereon for a long time, the foam material will be recessed (such as the part on which a desk leg is rested). This leads to poor appearance.
The real wooden floor tile has poor anti-humidity ability and is verminous. Therefore, it is necessary to elevate such floor tiles. and previously treat such floor tiles with anti-humidity and anti-vermin treatment. Therefore, it is time-consuming and laborious to lay such floor tiles. Moreover, the real wooden floor tiles are subject to deformation due to weather change so that such floor tiles have considerable thickness for avoiding deformation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing knockdown board material, by which method the board material has a suitable softness and anti-wearing, anti-humidity, fireproof and bactericidal effect. In addition, the surface of the board material can be easily printed with fine stripes and pictures. Also, the safety in use of the board material can be ensured.
According to the above object, the method for manufacturing knockdown board material of the present invention includes steps of:
Step 1: immerging a board material into a resin tank: using a conveying device to convey a board material (such as plywood or laminated board) with a certain dryness and immerging the board material into a resin tank, after the resin fully infiltrates into the board material, the board material being compressed by rubber rollers and then dried and solidified to form a protective film;
Step 2: beautifying the surface: thermal transfer-printing stripes on the surface of the board material;
Step 3: treating the surface with anti-abrasion treatment: painting a layer of surface treatment agent on the surface of the board material by way of rolling, the surface treatment agent containing polyurethane acrylate as the main component and containing 5-60 weight % monomer, 1-15 weight % photoinitiator, 1-15 weight % photosynergists and below 10 weight % solvent, the surface treatment agent being then dried and solidified;
Step 4: laying EVA foam material on back face of the board material, and
Step 5: cutting the board material into a certain shape.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: